A wide variety of apparatus which deliver sound to the ear such as medical equipment, headsets, hearing aids, cellular telephones, and the like include in part in ear devices such as earphones, earplugs, earbuds, ear tips, ear tubes, or the like which are not configured to the outer ear of the individual wearer.
Because conventional in ear devices are not configured to the individual wearer's outer ear, the in ear device may not stay in fixed engagement with the outer ear, or the in ear device may not align with the outer portion of the ear canal, or the in ear device may be uncomfortable for the wearer to insert into or retain in the outer ear.
The instant invention provides a moldable earpiece which retains conventional in ear devices to overcome in whole or in part certain of the forgoing disadvantages associated with conventional in ear devices.